


Plug and Play

by yohan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor installs a fleshlight component, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohan/pseuds/yohan
Summary: Instead of choosing human-style genitals, Connor decides to install a sexbot component instead.‘I realize it doesn’t exactly resemble the human body —’ Connor began.‘This isn’t an aesthetic complaint,’ said Hank. ‘It’s more like...’ He waved a hand at the screen. ‘Don’t you think this is a little, you know, sleazy? Whoever designed these things just wanted a Barbie doll with a hole to fuck.’‘But Hank, that’s all any of these components are. If I purchased a vulva or an anus from the Cyberlife store, it’s not like I’d be using them for anything else. They’realljust holes someone designed for humans to fuck.’‘Please don’t say anus again,’ said Hank, looking worryingly grey-faced. ‘Jesus fucking Christ.’





	Plug and Play

Connor spent a long time considering his purchase. He’d thought about installing genitals for a while, in a vague sort of way, but sleeping with Hank put a new focus on the issue. It added a certain... viscerality.

So. There was no delicate way to put this: Lately, Connor had been watching a lot of porn. Shopping around, so to speak.

These days, there were far more commercial upgrades on the market. Connor had already made a few minor tweaks to his programming, but a new physical component required more research. Unfortunately the official Cyberlife website, with its clinical prose aimed at human customers, was not very helpful. In a fact, it was positively squeamish. There was only one reason why anyone would be shopping for android genitals, yet Cyberlife's online store tiptoed around the topic with tactful phrases like “fully functional” and “lifelike.” As if anything more detailed might force them to admit they were selling fuckbot accessories alongside the replacement ocular units. God forbid they include any useful diagrams or videos.

Hence Connor's newfound porn habit. It was the only place he could find reliable data.

Somewhat predictably, most android porn still focused on men enacting one-sided power fantasies upon Traci variants. However, a sizable minority involved humans being pounded into the mattress by androids with superhuman stamina, something that Connor found more enticing. He liked the idea of wringing that kind of exhausted pleasure from Hank, perhaps while holding him down. Obviously he enjoyed what they did already, but it lacked the push-pull balance of human sex. Hank could reduce him to a fizzing bundle of sensory input by activating the nerve clusters inside his chest and neck, but he couldn’t do it while Connor was sucking him off, in case they broke something. And they couldn’t, strictly speaking, fuck. Hank insisted it didn’t matter, but if it was an _option?_ Well. Connor liked to be thorough.

He was still undecided on the specifics, though. A vulva had a definite appeal, although there was something unsettling about the fact that Cyberlife molded its commercial model from a real celebrity's body. The penis attachments were more neutral, coming in two forms: symmetrical and big, and symmetrical and _very_ big. He should probably ask Hank for feedback before placing the order, if it came to that.

The actual porn-watching was mostly an educational exercise, giving Connor a chance to see how the components worked in action. He preferred videos he could map onto his own experiences with Hank: A male android with a larger man, or a couple who seemed to genuinely like each other instead of just performing for the camera. But none of it actually felt _hot_ until he came across a clip called “Android Boyfriend Tests Vintage Sexbot Upgrade.”

It was clearly an amateur production. The video began with handheld footage of someone’s bedroom, panning over a blue-haired android lying casually in bed.

‘Hey, honey,’ said a voice behind the camera. ‘Show the folks at home what you’ve got going on.’

With a lazy smile, the android let his legs fall open. The camera wobbled as it moved around and zoomed in on his body, revealing —

Connor blinked. Whatever it was, it wasn’t one of the human-looking options he’d seen elsewhere. The android had retracted the synthetic skin around his crotch, showing the same smooth plastic as Connor’s body, with one key difference: between this man’s legs was a hole. Not a facsimile of human genitals, but a small, round, artificial orifice with a faint blue light inside. It glistened, and as the android rubbed a finger around its rim, Connor saw that it was wet.

The man in the video began to push his finger in and out, and the camera traveled again, stopping beside the bed and shaking for a moment before settling still with a click. A tripod.

‘You want more?’ asked the voice, and a woman emerged from behind the camera. Naked except for a strap-on dildo. Her partner shuffled up the bed and sat forward, catching her mouth in a kiss. Then she guided the dildo into his hole, eliciting a loud, performative moan, and everything after that was an escalating sequence of thrusts and slick, wet noises. They were obviously putting on a show, but it still seemed sincere. The android was enjoying himself so much he was almost throwing his partner off, his expressions glitching in ecstasy.

Unconsciously, Connor had begun to touch himself through his pants, skin tingling with a sudden flush of lust. It was all too easy to imagine himself in that position with Hank, his erection enveloped by that electric blue glow as Connor took it inside his body.

As the scene drew to a close, Connor realized why this particular clip struck home. That component, whatever it was, looked unmistakably machine-like. It didn’t cater to human expectations, yet it still offered something Connor didn’t have. That shining organic wetness, something he’d come to associate with sex with Hank: The way Hank leaked when he was turned on, or left streaks of come on Connor’s sterile, plastic skin. He wanted that hot, slick sensation for himself, something messier and more tangible than the quiet way he began to glitch when Hank opened up his chassis.

Except he had no idea where to find an upgrade like this. He’d never seen anything like it before, and the video wasn’t exactly specific. After a fruitless online search, he decided to just send a private message to the person who posted the clip, and hope for the best.

 _Loved the video_ , wrote Connor, because it seemed polite to start with a compliment. _I was wondering, where did you find_ _that component? Is it commercially available?_

The person behind the account wasn’t online, so Connor had to wait a few hours for the reply.

 _haha yes,_ they wrote eventually, the message popping up while Hank was getting ready for work the next morning. _i can hook u up with the place i got mine, if u like. but it’s not just plug-and-play like the new models, it’s part of an old sexbot line from like 10 years ago. you’ll probably need a pro engineer to help with installation unless you rly know your stuff._

 _That shouldn’t be a problem,_ Connor replied. _I can self-install_.

 _oh wow_ _!_ came the reply at once. _didn’t realize you were a droid. that’s cool. we’ve had a few enquiries but they’re all humans so far. well, good luck!_ _i’ll send u the details but it all went pretty smoothly once my bf had his installed. works great, rly high sensitivity and no compatibility issues._

After that, the process was simple. Connor made an anonymous purchase and had it delivered. Then it was a simple matter of installing the component, a process that took a couple of careful hours one night when Hank was asleep.

The most complicated element was hooking it up to his nerve cortex, and it was obvious when the connection took hold. It wasn’t especially sensitive to touch - not yet, anyway - but he wa hit by a sudden awareness of interiority. Inside his lower abdomen, there was now a new set of muscles that Connor could clench, purposelessly, against nothing. Where there used to be a smooth panel of white plastic between his legs, now there was a soft, perfectly circular hole. Too tight for a finger to penetrate without discomfort, for now. The harder flesh of his chassis blended seamlessly into the supple synthskin around its entrance, but even Connor wasn’t flexible enough to see exactly what it looked like. From the front he essentially looked the same, so in the absence of a mirror, Connor found Hank's cellphone and used the selfie camera to look between his legs.

Sitting on the couch in the pre-dawn light, he brushed his fingertips across his new component, fascinated. It tingled, reminding him of the way Hank sometimes brushed a thumb across his lips, tender and waiting to be sucked into Connor’s mouth.

Apparently that was all it needed. There was a kind of shiver inside as if his body was waking up. A slip of moisture appeared and Connor rubbed eagerly around the rim, a faint blue light now visible through the translucent skin. It was a strange feeling. Good, but oddly empty in a way he hadn’t felt before. Anticipatory. His fingertip slipped in easily, and he realized with a jolt that he could feel every one of the sensors lining his interior walls. He could even feel the curve of his first knuckle joint, and the harder edge of his fingernail. His new component clenched involuntarily and he pulled out in shock, staring stupidly at the lubricant coating his skin.

 _Well, what did you expect?_ He asked himself, speaking to the sudden urgency roiling inside. It was five in the morning and he wanted to wake Hank up and demand that he fuck him immediately. But that wasn’t how this was meant to go. This was just a test run.

At least he knew it was functional. Boy, was it functional.

*

‘Do you remember the conversation we had once, about... purchasing additional components?’ asked Connor. They were back from work, finishing up the dishes after Hank’s dinner. An easy day.

‘About whether you should buy a robo-dick?’ Hank translated. ‘Yeah, that’s not exactly the kind of conversation you forget. Did you decide to get one after all?’

‘Not exactly,’ said Connor. ‘I went for a more... offbeat option.’

‘Offbeat,’ Hank repeated. ‘Okay.’

‘It’s probably best if I just show you,’ he said, and went to fetch Hank’s computer.

He’d found a dealer selling the original android his component came from. Released in the 2020s, this kind of basic sex droid was a relic of a bygone era. Intelligent models like the Tracis had put them out of business long ago, and now the only customers were collectors and people like Connor, who wanted spare parts.

Opening the seller's website, he turned the laptop so they could both see the screen.

Under an eye-popping pricetag, the site showed full-length photos of two blank-eyed, pre-sentient androids: one with long hair and oversized breasts, and the other with a muscular, flat-chested build. It was clear what they were built for. Beside them was a revolving 3D image of the genital component Connor had already installed, complete with helpful notes about lubrication and durability. Unlike Cyberlife, this dealer had no qualms about getting to the point. The website explained that while this model could only manage rudimentary conversation, it was prized for its responsiveness. It was capable of feeling genuine pleasure, which some customers preferred to the simulated reactions of other models from the same period. To Connor, the concept felt uncomfortably similar to bestiality, but for his purposes that didn't really matter. He was merely... recycling outdated merchandise.

Staring goggle-eyed at the screen, Hank choked.

‘Connor,’ he said slowly. ‘These are _sexbots_.’

‘Yes,’ said Connor.

‘They looks like high-tech inflatable dolls!’ he exclaimed, sounding more than a little hysterical.

Connor was starting to get worried. ‘When we discussed this before, you said you’d be happy with whatever I chose.’

‘Right!’ said Hank. ‘I thought you meant, like, dick or no dick. Maybe a vagina. At most, there were like three available options. I guess I’m having a little trouble understanding why you went for door number four instead.’

‘I realize it doesn’t exactly resemble the human body —’ Connor began.

‘This isn’t a, an aesthetic complaint,’ said Hank. ‘It’s more like...’ He waved a hand at the screen. ‘Don’t you think this is a little, you know, sleazy? Whoever designed these things just wanted a Barbie doll with a hole to fuck.’

‘But Hank, that’s all any of these components are. If I purchased a vulva or an anus from the Cyberlife store, it’s not like I’d be using them for anything else. They’re _all_ just holes someone designed for humans to fuck.’

‘Please don’t say anus again,’ said Hank, looking worryingly grey-faced. ‘Jesus fucking Christ.’

Connor closed the laptop. This was going much worse than he’d expected, and he knew the discomfort was showing on his face. Hank reached out and caught his hand, as if he was worried Connor might just walk away.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Hank. ‘I didn’t mean to freak out on you. It just wasn’t what I expected.’ He reached up to touch Connor’s temple, and Connor realized his LED was flashing yellow. ‘D’you think you could tell me more about why you picked this one? So I can understand?’

Connor looked down at where Hank was holding his hand, squeezing reassuringly. ‘My body was built for human consumption,’ he said. ‘They manufactured me as a commercial product, designed for a specific purpose. Now I'm free to choose for myself, I already decided I wouldn’t pretend to be human. I haven't removed my LED, or changed my appearance to blend in. So why should I follow human expectations here?’

Hank was silent for a moment. ‘Damn,’ he said at last. ‘I had no idea that choosing new junk would get so philosophical.’

‘Well, there were other factors at play,’ Connor admitted. ‘I found this particular component while watching porn. The android who had one, he... seemed to be enjoying himself. And then I thought of what it might be like to use with you, and...’ He shrugged. ‘It was hot.’

Hank cracked a smile. ‘Now _that_ I can understand. Seriously though. I meant it when I said you should choose whatever you want. You don’t need me dictating shit like that, you just caught me off guard. If you want this, then who the hell am I to argue? Hot is in the eye of the beholder, or whatever.’

‘You make a good point,’ said Connor. ‘After all, last week you said you found me at my most attractive after I’d just jumped out of a third-storey window. I was covered in concrete dust.’

‘I was thinking more along the lines of how you’re still into my broken-down old ass, but sure, that works.’

Connor frowned, but decided to move on. Often, the best way to derail Hank’s negativity was to ignore it and prove him wrong with actions, not words. ‘So you’d be up for testing out this new component?’

‘Sure.’

‘That’s fortunate, because I already installed it last night.’

At that, Hank started back in his chair. ‘Wait, what? So we’ve been talking about your actual body this whole time? God, I’m the worst kind of asshole.’

‘It’s only been part of my body for the past eighteen hours,’ said Connor, quite reasonably, he thought. ‘And I don’t necessarily plan to keep it in all the time. Would you like to see?’

‘Uh,’ said Hank weakly. ‘Yes?’

Connor stood, quickly stripping out of his pants and hopping up to sit on the table. Hank was wearing a poleaxed expression, and Connor remembered that humans had strong opinions about where nudity was and wasn’t appropriate. Well, whatever. Hank hadn’t complained when they had sex in the kitchen last month.

‘I tested it a little last night,’ said Connor helpfully, scooting forward and spreading his legs. ‘It all seems to be in working order.’

‘Tested it?’

‘I fingered myself,’ Connor explained, and that seemed to break some kind of spell. Hank stood up, his height forcing Connor to lean back to look him in the eye. Gingerly, Hank laid his palm flat on the bare skin of Connor’s belly. Connor pictured the sudden flash of warmth like fireworks in a dark sky.

‘No half measures with you, huh,’ said Hank, softly stroking up and down beneath the hem of Connor’s shirt, never dipping as low as Connor wanted. ‘It’s always zero to sixty in under three seconds.’

‘I’m a very advanced model,’ Connor agreed, and Hank chuckled. ‘Are you going to touch me properly?’

‘Can you, uh, can you retract your skin?’ asked Hank. Connor did, revealing white plastic from navel to mid-thigh, and Hank visibly relaxed. ‘Looks more like you,’ he muttered, bashful, and finally let his hand travel down to touch between Connor’s legs.

It was more sensitive than before. Fuck, that was an understatement. Connor felt the rough drag of Hank’s fingertip as it drew a circle around his hole, provoking a shivery sensation that made Connor want to shift away and press forward at the same time. Hank was watching with nervous fascination, eyes darting up to check Connor’s face before looking down again. ‘That’s good,’ Connor encouraged. ‘Keep going.’

But instead of obeying, Hank moved closer, pulling him into a kiss.

This, at least, was familiar territory. The prickle of Hank’s beard against his jaw; the way their mouths fit together. Connor melted into it, catching hold of Hank’s shoulders. Hank was the only person who could manhandle him like this, and they both knew it: the constant underlying awareness that Connor was twice as strong, but chose not to use it.

The fabric of Hank’s jeans scratched against his bare thighs, and Connor sighed up into the kiss. He’d been going about this all wrong. He’d treated it like a maintenance update, when it should have been a seduction.

He didn’t even notice that Hank had reached down between them again, until his fingers brushed against Connor’s skin like a series of static shocks.

Hank broke away from the kiss. ‘You’re wet!’

Connor tried to press forward but he couldn’t get any purchase. ‘It’s involuntary,’ he said, and Hank’s eyes darkened. He held Connor's gaze as his fingers glided over wet skin, pressing down against the place where hard plastic gave way to inviting softness. Connor was clutching so tightly to Hank's shoulders, he wondered if he might leave a bruise.

‘What’s it feel like?’ asked Hank, visibly torn between arousal and curiosity. ‘Different from when I play around with your wires?’

‘Yes,’ said Connor. There was something hypnotic about the slow circles Hank was drawing around his entrance, spreading the lubricant out. Why didn't he go _inside_? ‘Different. Much less... cerebral. Hank, I’m ready now, I don't need as much preparation as a human, you can certainly penetrate me with no adverse effects.’

Hank grinned. ‘It’s cute that you think I’m just doing this for practical reasons,’ he said, and - _finally!_ \- pushed his fingertip inside.

Connor didn’t gasp, but only because he didn’t need to breathe. He was distantly aware of his mouth hanging open, frozen as Hank pressed his finger inside to the knuckle. Connor felt every ridge, every flex of his hand. Clamping his knees around Hank’s waist, he squirmed forward for more. He was so _full_. Then Hank curled his finger, and Connor came with a shout of surprise. He spasmed inside and out, overwhelmed, burying his face in Hank's neck. When he drew back, Hank looked shocked.

‘Did you just —?’ he said.

‘Yes,’ said Connor, twitching as Hank pulled out. ' _Hank_ ,’ he said, trying to thrust back against Hank's hand, and the table gave an ominous crunch beneath. They both froze.

Hank stepped back and Connor struggled to his feet. ‘We should move this to another venue,’ he said. The wetness between his legs was more noticeable now, and he had to resist the urge to reach down and touch.

‘Right,’ said Hank faintly, and followed him to the bedroom. Connor made short work of his shirt and sweater, throwing himself onto the bed and immediately sliding his fingers between his legs. He hummed a little as they slipped inside: too smooth and not quite the right angle, just a tease of what Hank had given him.

But when he glanced over at Hank, he was standing frozen in the doorway, flushed and awkward. ‘Do you not... want?’ asked Connor, suddenly concerned that Hank’s reluctance was genuine.

‘Are you sure...’ said Hank, with audible effort. ‘Are you sure this thing isn’t... manipulating you? Making you want this?’

Oh.

Connor sat up, trying not to wince at the loss as he pulled his fingers out. Under normal circumstances, he would have noticed the problem earlier. Hank was having ethical qualms. It made sense, he supposed. Hank had probably seen those early sexbot models when they first went on the market, and he was right: they were, by most standards, creepy. An unconvincing copy of human intelligence, programmed with an unquenchable desire to please their owner. Their sexual features were designed for addictive stimulation, making them an endlessly willing partner. Of course Hank was worried.

‘Hank, no. I chose this, remember? My mind is the same.’ He struggled for a better explanation. ‘This component, it’s just a compatibility upgrade.’

Hank looked a little less hesitant, so Connor met his eye steadily. ‘If you’re uncomfortable, we can stop. But if not, I’d really like you to fuck me, Hank.’

Hank’s heartbeat spiked, his gaze dropping to Connor’s crotch, where a smear of lubricant was shining in the half-dark. ‘Okay, Ghost in the Shell,’ he said, his voice hoarse. ‘You got me.’ And then the bed was dipping under his weight, Connor trying to unbutton Hank’s pants and pull him in for a kiss at the same time.

Usually they kissed long and slow, Connor luxuriating in the tumult of sensory input, but now he found himself uncharacteristically impatient. He only let Hank go for long enough to undress, and then they were kissing open-mouthed until Connor was warm from Hank's body heat. Hank nipped at the point of his jaw and Connor lost his patience, grabbing Hank’s hand and shoving it down between his legs.

‘Fine, I get the message,’ said Hank, chuckling, and this time he didn’t bother to tease. His finger slid inside, wet and easy now, slipping in and out until Connor couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into it, no longer paying attention to anything else. This must be what hunger was like. He _wanted_ so much, like the old programmed compulsion to meet a mission objective, except this time his goal kept moving out of reach. Whenever he felt full, Hank would pull out again, making Connor chase after him until he was writhing with impatience. He was almost dripping onto the sheets now, tightening desperately around Hank's fingers.

Kneeling between Connor's legs, Hank watched him avidly, his gaze flitting between Connor's mouth and the flashing blue of his LED. His fingertips stroked Connor’s inner walls, lighting up a trail of microscopic sensors, and Connor's voicebox let out a mechanical whine.

'You can feel all that?' asked Hank.

It took a second to parse what he meant. 'It's designed for basic penetration,' said Connor. 'There's no equivalent of a prostate. Just, just sensors all the way through.'

'Huh. Sounds like it's designed for guys who're bad at sex. I could just plug away and you'd feel good no matter what. No finesse.'

'I really don't think that's a concern here,' said Connor tightly, hips bucking against Hank's hand, and Hank smirked. Connor realized with a kind of dawning horror that Hank hadn't been fishing for compliments, he was  _cocky_. He was used to Hank being a little hesitant, unlearning old habits so he could figure out how to make Connor feel good. But there was no need for troubleshooting here. Hank already had decades of experience in fucking people, in fingering them, and the results left Connor dazed and reeling. Hank was rubbing little circles inside him now, his knuckles pressing against the tightness of Connor's entrance, making Connor’s hips shift up in short, desperate little bursts. Another orgasm was building already, a hot urgent feeling at his groin, his spine, everywhere Hank's skin was touching him.

When he finally came, he clenched down on Hank's fingers, hard enough that Hank's eyes went wide. It was like Connor's whole body just wanted to be closer to him, his muscles pressing in like some starving thing.

When he was able to talk again, Connor said, ‘You need to fuck me now, I only get three.’

‘Three what?’ Hank was breathing hard, his chest and face flushed red.

‘Orgasms,’ said Connor. ‘I programmed it to take a rest period after three. It seemed more fair.’

Hank stared. ‘You mean without that, you could just keep going?’

Connor nodded.

‘We gotta try that sometime.’ Gently, Hank pulled his fingers out, and Connor sat up to watch as Hank wrapped a slick hand around his erection. _I did that,_ he thought, and felt an answering throb between his legs. The muscles in Hank's arm bunched as he jerked himself off, animating the blurry tattoo that covered his chest. 

He expected Hank to just crowd over him and slide home, but instead he knelt back and tapped Connor’s side, nudging him to turn over. Connor, who at this point was glad not to make any more decisions, obeyed. Hank lifted him by the hips, moving him until Connor was on all fours with his ass in the air, suddenly feeling a greater appreciation for a lot of the porn he’d been watching. _Use me_ , the Tracis in the videos so often said, their voices patently false to Connor's ears. Connor didn’t want to be used. But also. He did.

‘It’s, uh,’ said Hank, halting Connor's rapidly accelerating train of thought. ‘It’s blue?’

 _What_ , thought Connor. Oh. Right. The blue light. ‘Yes.’ Hank’s hands were stroking his ass, his thumbs tantalizingly close to where Connor was wet and sensitive. It made it very hard to concentrate.

‘Is this a mood ring thing, like your LED?’

‘I think the designers just thought it looked cool,’ said Connor, and heard Hank laugh behind him.

The bed shook as Hank shifted, the warmth of his skin finally brushing against Connor’s thighs. His hands were rough against Connor’s hips, and Connor was almost glad they couldn’t see each other any more. When humans became sexually aroused, their pupils expanded to let in more light. Connor's whole body felt like that now: endlessly receptive and demanding more. He didn’t want to know what his own face looked like when the head of Hank’s cock pressed inside.

Hank was taking measured, shuddering breaths, holding himself back as he slid home, agonizingly slow. Time stretched out to the point where milliseconds began to tick past on Connor’s HUD, marking Hank’s pace until at long last, Connor was full. Hank’s heavy, human weight was all around him, heat pouring off his skin, and even the tiniest of movements sent a starburst of pleasure through Connor's sensors. 

Connor stared stupidly at his own hands, flat against the wrinkled sheets. ‘Hank,’ he said. ‘Hank. I think I owe you an apology. I really didn’t appreciate your penis before now.’

Hank laughed, the movement shaking through them and making Connor whimper. ‘People don’t usually put it like that,’ he said. 'But I'll take that as a compliment.'

Connor had assumed it was all for show, the idea of telling someone, _you’re so big, you’re huge, split me open_ , but maybe there was something to it. Because Hank was. So big. Or he felt like it, anyway. Connor hadn’t taken it into consideration before, and now he was caught on a precipice between wanting to push back and just stay still and enjoy it, this tight clutch where he could feel every inch of Hank inside him. Not that he had any say in the matter, because now Hank was pulling out again. It was a rollercoaster kind of moment; knowing what was coming but still feeling the rush anyway. Then Hank thrust forward and Connor’s voice glitched, his eyes fluttering closed.

‘Fuck, Connor, you’re beautiful,’ Hank breathed, his fingers digging into the thin padding over Connor's hips. None of his body was ever soft, really, except now there was this slick, giving space between his legs, opening just enough that they could fit together.

 _All you can see is my back, how can that be beautiful_ , thought Connor, but he was a hypocrite. All of his senses were attuned to Hank, gathering data on his heartbeat, the brush of his hair against Connor’s skin, his tensing muscles. It all bled together into an unmistakable message that Connor was wanted, desperately. That Hank had been holding himself back all evening, and was practically shaking with the effort now.

‘Can you hang in there?’ asked Hank, panting. ‘Or are you gonna come?’

‘No,’ said Connor. ‘I mean, yes. Hank, _please_ , I need —’

Hank must have got the message because he picked up the pace, his weight bearing Connor down into the bed. Connor let himself fall, his face pressed into the sheets, and understood for the first time why some humans found a perverse kind of enjoyment in experiencing shame. Here was this thing that Connor craved desperately, that only Hank could give to him, and it was _embarrassing._ It was a stupid kind of power that left Connor feeling hopelessly exposed, choking down wordless pleading noises as Hank pushed him into the mattress. Hank's breath was in his ear now, one hand reaching out to thread through Connor's fingers; the other arm wrapped around his waist, crushing them even closer together. It was so... organic. The familiar sensory overload was still there, but so were the obscenely wet sounds of Hank's thrusts, and the scent of his sweat. Connor's hole spasmed helplessly and Hank swore under his breath, losing his rhythm.

‘Please, please,’ said Connor, sliding into incoherence. ‘Give me — l need—’

‘ _Connor_.’ His voice was even deeper and rougher than usual, like the word was being dragged from his throat. Connor tilted his ass up to meet him, bracing himself against every thrust. Realizing his mouth was hanging open, he turned his head and crammed his own fingers into his mouth, his tongue registering traces of Hank’s sweat and cotton from the bedsheets. He could hardly imagine what he looked like now, sucking on his fingers as Hank ground down into him, so wet now that he had to clench hard to feel the friction.

The thing that finally tipped him over the edge was a biting kiss to the back of his neck, Hank’s teeth digging into skin that couldn’t bruise. Connor cried out and tensed around Hank’s dick, nerve sensors clamoring for more, to be as close as possible for that suspended moment where he was just a shivering, glitching wreck. Hank let out a low sound and then he was coming too, fingernails biting into Connor’s palm. There was a flood of heat between them, and Connor revelled in the split-second where Hank’s heartbeat skipped, his body going lax like a reboot. _Keep going_ , thought Connor, but his new component was already winding down. 

Much like how Connor couldn’t truly sleep, he didn’t have endorphins, or muscles to relax. The human post-coital state was beyond him, yet he still felt somehow _good_ , his brain shoving all nonessential processes into some unimportant corner. His skin buzzed with sensation, and everything else was focused on Hank as he pulled out and fell over onto the bed, still holding Connor’s hand.

 _'Fuck,_ ’ said Hank at long last, his chest still rising and falling rapidly.

‘Yes,’ Connor agreed. Hank tugged at his hand and Connor allowed himself to be arranged into a kind of half-embrace, his head tucked under Hank’s chin. ‘A successful investment, I think.’

‘You can say that again.’ Hank’s arm tightened around his shoulders. They laid together like that for a long moment, Hank drawing little circles into his shoulder, his breath slowing.

‘That thing you said about fairness, earlier,' Hank said eventually. 'You know you don’t have to do that, right? To modify it, or reprogram yourself, or whatever? It’s not like I’m gonna be jealous if you get to come more than I do.’

‘It seemed sensible to restrict things on our first try.’

‘So if you went back to, you know, factory settings, you could just keep going... indefinitely?’

‘In theory.’

‘We should try it,’ said Hank, decisively. ‘Take a weekend day.’

Connor should have factored in the possibility that Hank would see it as a challenge. He was already imagining it: Hank fucking him for hours — no, that was unrealistic — Hank just keeping his fingers inside him and making Connor come again and again until the orgasms blurred together. After a while Hank might not even bother paying much attention; maybe he'd just watch TV while Connor kept squirming wordlessly beside him —

Connor twitched in Hank’s arms, his imagination careening ahead of a body that was, for all intents and purposes, switched off. ‘All day?’ he tried. ‘You might get bored.’

Hank made a sound of amusement, breath ruffling Connor’s hair. ‘Trust me,’ he said. ‘With you, bored was never an option.’

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@yohan_rA9](https://twitter.com/yohan_rA9).


End file.
